Naruto-sensei!
by yaySHINY
Summary: One-Shot (maybe short series depending) - Set many years after the events of the current ongoing manga and anime. All the characters have grown up and Naruto is now a captain of a three-man genin squad. NARU-HINA pairing.


**Disclaimer:** _I__ do not claim to own NARUTO. __All rights to the original characters, settings and events in this fanfiction remain with the rightful owner and creator Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Author's Notes: **So this is my very first NARUTO fanfic and also my first comedic story. Please review and tell me what you think of it! If this is well recieved then I might right a second installment and develop the other characters.

Naruto-sensei!

The sun was high in the sky and it was a beautiful warm day in Konohagakure. Naruto ran on towards the Third Training Ground to meet his three student genin who were now a part of Team Four, the squad which he was now captain of. It was their first meeting and Naruto was running late, he had his usual craving for miso ramen from Ichiraku Ramen on the way over and had decided to take the long detour to get some. Naruto ate as he frantically ran towards the training grounds, his bowl of ramen held high to his face. The three students sat silently on the grass not talking to one another when Naruto arrived. Lowering the bowl from his face he whipped his face with the back of his sleeve and beamed brightly at his three pupils,

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late" Naruto began, causally scratching his blond hair with his free hand "I am Naruto Uzu-"

"He was buying ramen!? See I told you he was probably doing something stupid," one young boy said impatiently interrupting Naruto, the boy had dark black hair and wore blue shorts and a long sleeved shirt, "Told you we would get a useless teacher."

"Hu!" The only girl in the group huffed from beside him; she had long bright orange hair and wore a short black kimono style dress which had the Kurama Clan symbol on it and full length netting tights, "Well forgive me for hoping we would have a useful teacher! Obviously I was wrong."

"H-Hey," Naruto interrupted them feeling slightly awkward. When they looked at him he continued from where he was, "Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the captain of Team 4. I do not know much about you all, and you know nothing about me so I think it would be best if we start by getting to learn a bit about each other, yes?"

The black headed boy looked towards Naruto, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm… well. Your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future, for a start. How about we start with…YOU" Naruto pointed to the third member of Team Four who had yet to say anything and looked like he wasn't paying attention. The boy had light brown hair and was quietly sitting somewhat doubled over. When the boy looked up Naruto noticed he had two bright red downward triangles on his face and in a pouch on the front of his hooded sweatshirt a pure white puppy slept.

"I'm Shinra Inuzuka." He said, his voice emitting more confidence than Naruto first expected, he had obviously been paying attention, Shinra looked down and patted the sleeping dog "And this is Shiromaru. I guess my likes would be spending time playing and training with Shiromaru, and my dislikes would be being away from him. My dream for the future would be for both of us to be strong"

Naruto nodded, it was the exact answer he expected from one of the Inuzuka Clan. They were renowned for their companionship with ninken and there was a startling resemblance between the boy in front of him and Kiba. Naruto turned next to the girl in their group and prompted for her to start.

"I am Nanami Kurama, I like sweet things. I don't like…ahh… Idiot boys" Nanami frowned as she scanned over the three males in her company, but smiled and giggled as she continued "And my dream for the future is to fall in love… but with someone who is not an idiot!"

The last boy with black hair followed on without delay, "I am Izumi Senju," Izumi said, "I like training so I can get stronger but I like sleeping too. I dislike being unable to train and I also dislike Ramen. And my dream is to become HOKAGE like many of my family before me" Izumi had stood up proudly as he said his dream but the other two only laughed at him.

"What about you Naruto-sensei?" Izumi continued unfazed over the sound of their laughter,

"Well…" Naruto began, smiling bright "As you have seen I like– no, no, I love ramen - especially the miso ramen from Ichiraku. There is not much dislike I guess and my dream for the future, is more than a dream, I will become Hokage!"

"Hokage!?" Nanami asked, "Why does everyone want to become the Hokage?"

Naruto could not quite think of an answer to say, as a child he believed that becoming Hokage would make people respect him and no longer treat him with discontent. But now that he was no longer a child and had long since earned the respect of the villagers but yet still he desired to hold the title, he wished to protect the village and all those within it.

"It has always been my dream, for one reason or another, ever since I was young" He answered simply.

"Do you ever think you will become Hokage?" Izumi asked,

"Of course! You can count on that!" Naruto stated proudly striking the 'nice guy' pose he had learned from Guy-sensei and Lee, "I will be the strongest Hokage the village has ever seen!"

"Hu!" Shinra scoffed boldly, "I wouldn't count on it."

"Well I'll show you!" Naruto retorted peering down closer to the boy

"Oh, Yeah?" Shinra responded

"Yeah!" Naruto grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him to eye level but Shinra did not back down

"FINE!"

The two stared eye to eye growling at each other childishly for some while

"Shinra-kun …Naruto-sensei…" Nanami questioned, trying to stop them from fighting but without success.

"Naruto!" A woman's voice scolded from close by, he and everyone else froze at the angry voice and Naruto turned his head to look at the person who spoke, his expression dumbfounded and blank.

"Eeeeeeeeh?" He questioned before realising who it was, "Sakura-chan!" He straightened up and let go of his student, quickly stepping away and scratching his head innocently with a goofy grin.

"Naruto-kun you cannot do that" She made her way over to them, smiling kindly she bent down towards Shinra holding a hand out to help him up, "Are you okay there?"

Shinra blushed and accepted her help,

"I-I am alright!" He assured with a childish grin. As Sakura and Shinra stood up together Sakura used her fee hand to lay a punch right in Naruto's gut, he groaned in pain.

"Sakuraaa!" He pouted; his three students stood laughing at him while he rubbed his sore stomach.

"Naruto-sensei you got beaten by a girl!" Shinra scoffed and Sakura smiled down at him.

"She isn't a girl! She's a mons…st…" Naruto started before he caught a glimpse of Sakura from the corner of his eye and with the startling look on her face he trailed off not wanting to embarrass himself further.

"I am a what, Naruto-kun?" The pink haired kunoichi growled, stretching her fingers and balling them into a first. He slowly laughed and ruffled his blond hair as he backed away from her to behind his three students. However Sakura didn't have any more time to fight with Naruto, as she left she smiled and waved happily,

"She's scary" Izumi stated as he watched her leave, she was out of ear shot but he still whispered,

"You don't know the half of it" Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura as she left, he laughed but as he spoke, his voice had a tone of seriousness to it, "She was part of Team Seven with me when we were genin. She was also trained by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama in medical ninjutsu. She is the best medical ninja in Konoha."

"Really!?" Nanami exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement, "Wow, she must be a really strong Kunoichi, I want to be just like her!"

Naruto smiled and patted her on the head; he laughed, "Dangerously strong." He agreed.

* * *

Later that evening, Jōnin from the Konoha 11 who were captains of genin squads met at Yakiniku Q. Naruto arrived to find them already cooking without him.

"Naruto-kun is finally here" Tenten greeted first with a smile.

"Stop being so late all the time." Shikamaru sighed as the blond shinobi entered. Naruto gave a gentle laugh, he was becoming more and more like Kakashi-sensei, being late all the time. Naruto greeted everyone and turned back to Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru-kun" Naruto asked, "How was your first day with your squad?" Everyone there were first time squad leaders except for Shikamaru. He had become one when Kuranai and Asuma's daughter graduated from the academy two years ago and was placed in his squad.

"It was such a drag" Shikamaru grumbled at the memory, his facial expression blank as he sat lazed back in his chair, "Being a captain is so troublesome"

"Well, I heard you made yourself look like an idiot in front of your pupils today, Naruto?" Kiba interjected loudly from across the table, mocking Naruto with a wolfish grin on his face. Everyone around the table looked over towards Naruto,

"Why am I not surprised?" Ino shook her head,

"What! Who told you that?" Naruto exclaimed his face confused as he looked at Kiba through narrow eyes.

"My nephew, Shinra, is in your squad. He told me how Sakura made you look like a fool, though by the sounds of it it's not like you needed her help"

Everyone at the table laughed knowing exactly what Sakura was like. But Naruto still squinted at Kiba in confusion. However, as everything began to fall into place his face began to change and his eyes opened wide. He bust up from the table and pointed an accusing finger at Kiba, remembering now that Shinra was Kiba's sister Hana's son.

The conversation soon moved on after Naruto had sat back down. The old members of Team 10 began to talk about the new Ino-Shika-Cho generation who would be graduating from the Academy in a few years time.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi will be their squad leader" Choji asked through a mouthful of barbeque meat "Right, Shikamaru?"

"Hmnnn" Shikamaru replied in agreement. As Asuma was their sensei, another from the Sarutobi Clan will be theirs.

"It feels quite strange doesn't it? Like it was only yesterday we were all graduating from the Academy to become genin ourselves" Ino said as she put her arms round the shoulders of her old teammates Choji and Shikamaru.

"So much has changed. And look where we all are now? I'm glad we're still together, these bonds will last a lifetime."

The atmosphere in the room changed slightly. Team Ten was the only group to still be together doing the same thing and although Ino was talking about the entire group as a collective it was hard not to notice the missing comrades from each team. Tenten, Kiba and Naruto were the only ones from their old squads who had became genin squad captains. Sakura had become a medical ninja, Sai went back to ANBU, Lee and Shino were off doing other things, and Hinata was…

'_Hinata' _

"Oh!"Naruto exclaimed with a start. Although he hadn't been there very long Naruto really wanted to get going, he still had plenty of time but he really did not want to be late "Sorry I can't stay longer everyone but I ought to be heading off" He stood from the table and waved to them as he ran out of the room. He could hear their happy farewells as he left none of them were really surprised at his sudden leaving and knew where he would have been off to.

* * *

Gently pushing the door open Naruto tiptoed silently inside suppressing a childish giggle. Everything was quiet except for the ambient evening sounds from outside that floated in through the open window and the sound of soft breathing from another room into which he crept. The top of a head covered in dark navy blue hair was visible over the top of the sofa in the middle of the room. The small smile on Naruto's face spread into a bright beam as he noticed and he crept closer peering over the back of the sofa to look upon the sleeping kunoichi. But to his surprise pale lavender eyes stared open back at him and she smiled sheepishly up at him,

"You're home" She said in a soft sleepy voice, she had been asleep,

"Hinata-chan," He spoke in a whisper as he leaned down slowly placing a kiss on her forehead and gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "Go back to sleep."

"Only if you stay with me" Hinata answered with a small smiled.

Naruto could not refuse her. Hinata sat up as he glided onto the sofa beside her. When Naruto had settled in by her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lean her head against his chest where he was able to lay another kiss on her forehead, she smiled her eyes already shut as she felt herself drifting to sleep,

"How was your day Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice somewhat muffled.

"It was really good" Naruto answered and he proceeded to tell her about his the genin squad and other events of the day, "And how was my two favourite girl's day?" Naruto's hand glided to Hinata's stomach and he slowly and softly stroked the large bump where his unborn baby girl was. An incomprehensible mumble came from Hinata as an answer to his question but she was already asleep.


End file.
